Foiletta
is a Rank A, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 2. Foiletta evolves from Toiletta when fused with a Cursed Journal. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology In this form, Foiletta gains a pale blue-tint below her eyes. Her hair has severely lengthened and appears to be unruly and curled. One of the hair strands form a heart shape. She wears a milky-blue top with a dark orange tie and dark navy collar to match her skirt. Her mary-jane shoes are dark navy and her socks are pale blue-grey; one of which sinks down slightly. She is seen holding the Cursed Journal. Foiletta is a dangerous and negative Yo-kai. If she finds someone she doesn't like, she will promptly curse them, writing their name in her Journal. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Foiletta can be befriended within hidden stages of the Halloween Scramble battle. Yo-kai Watch 2 Fuse Toiletta with a Cursed Journal, which can be obtained as a prize at the Candy Store lottery. She can also be freed from the Mount Wildwood Crank-a-kai by using Purple Coins in the present. Foiletta can also be freed from the Oni Crank-a-kai Yo-kai Watch Blasters Fuse Toiletta with the Cursed Journal, which can be obtained as a rare item drop from Tattleterror, and Orcanos Alternatively the item can also be obtained with the Crank-a-kai using a Fukushi Gasha Coin Yo-kai Watch 3 Fuse Toiletta with the Cursed Journal which can once again be obtained through the item lottery Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |20-44x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is cursed by a kid in high school. SPR decreases.}} ||-|All enemies|A curse from a book causes enemy HP to rapidly drop away.}} ||-|6 = Intensifies negative Inspirits on allies.|All allies}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Main series games Spin-off games Spin-off game data Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "Time for a loaf." * Freed from Crank-a-kai: "I'll give you a choice. Would you rather be cursed or hexed? Heh, heh..." * Being traded: "Well, name is getting cursed for trading me away. You wanna be next?" In the anime She made her debut as Maid Foiletta in YW024. Etymology * Foiletta is a combination of Toiletta and foil, meaning to prevent something from succeeding, in reference to her cursing ability. * Hanako Noroino's last name is written with the kanji "curse" and "field". Following the Japanese order (last name first), her name can be read phonetically as . * Malena is a combination of "Maléfica" (Malefic) and "Lena" (Toiletta), this could be read as "Lena la Maléfica" (Lena the evil one) also could be a pun on "Melena" (Mane) due her hair. * Her french name, Sornella, is a combination of Ornella (Toiletta's french name) and "sort", spell. * Her Brazilian Portuguese name, Ana Tema, is a pun in "Anátema" (anathema) and the name Ana (Anne). Trivia In other languages de:Maledixi Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Fusion Evolutions Category:One-chanceside Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Onechanside